Dos errores no hacen un acierto
by aoibird6
Summary: "Dos errores no hacen un acierto" dijo la voz en su cabeza, y John lo sabía pero era todo lo que podía hacer.


**Titulo**: Dos errores no hacen un acierto.

**Personajes**: Dean, John.

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Drama, Angts.

**Resumen: "**_Dos errores no hacen un acierto_" dijo la voz en su cabeza, y John lo sabía pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

John terminó de abotonarse la camisa y observó fijamente a su primogénito, que dormía profundamente sobre el sillón, con una botella de cerveza vacía sobre la mesa y una tarta a medio comer. No le extrañaría que se hubiera quedado más allá de la madruga esperando su regreso. Así era Dean y tenía ese hábito desde pequeño.

Eran muy pocas las veces donde podía deleitarse con la expresión tan placida y tranquila de su mayor. Casi todo el tiempo tenía esa mueca rígida en el rostro y todas las palabras que salían de su boca terminaban con un "Sí señor o solo señor" pero tampoco le sorprendía que ya no lo llamara papá.

"_Cosechas lo que siembras"_ Susurró la vocecita en su cabeza.

Sería un completo mentiroso si no reconociera que siempre supo lo que necesitaba el rubio, por algo era su padre, malo o bueno, es lo que era. Le enseñó a disparar, a ganar dinero en el billar, a mentir, a cazar, a recitar exorcismos pero jamás le dio lo único que necesita, lo único por lo cual esos ojos verdes lo miraban esperanzados: "cariño".

John amaba a sus hijos y nadie podía discutir eso pero jamás se había detenido un solo segundo para demostrárselos porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Era consciente que luego de la muerte de Mary, quien más sufrió (incluso más que él) fue Dean, porque no solo lidió con la pérdida de su madre, sino que también, con la de su padre. John se encontraba tan ensimismado en buscar a ojos amarillos que no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de las necesidades de su primogénito y éste tampoco le reclamó algo, nunca se quejó, nunca lloró y nunca pidió algo.

"_Los hijos no deben pedir cariño… los padres simplemente deben entregárselo_" replicó la voz en su cabeza.

Un pequeño ruidito llamó su atención y volvió a centrarse en el rubio, que se giró un poco sobre el sillón al mismo tiempo que roncaba ligeramente. Se acercó despacio para quedar frente a él y recordó lo que ocurría antaño cuando se encontraba con esa escena al llegar de una cacería. En vez de comportarse como un padre, en vez de tomarlo en sus brazos con suavidad, ir a acostarlo a su cama y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que lo tenía a él. John hacía todo lo contrario, su ceño se fruncía mientras lo regañaba por quedarse despierto tan tarde cuando mañana tenía que ir a la escuela. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, no había existido ni una sola ocasión en que le dijo al rubio lo orgulloso que se sentía de él, lo realmente afortunado que se sentía por tener un hijo tan maravilloso que lo cuidaba de formas inimaginables. Se sentía horrible al pensar que había pasado casi todo el tiempo junto a su hijo ladrándole órdenes, regañándolo o enseñándole las artes de ser cazador.

No se sorprendió cuando Sam se marchó, él había abierto la puerta para que lo hiciera y se aseguró de cerrarla para que no volviera. Quería mucho a su hijo menor pero en ese momento, solo le interesaba capturar a ojos amarillos y acabarlo.

"_Quizás después…"_ murmuró pensativo.

Quizás cuando acabara todo eso podrían intentar retomar las cosas en el punto en que se destruyeron. Quizás podrían volver a ser una familia, mudarse a una linda casa, cenar todos los días juntos, él conseguiría un trabajo estable y sus hijos podrían hacer lo que quisieran, Sam estudiar y Dean, bueno, que viera él lo que quería.

"_Sí, podría funcionar…"_ aseguró la vocecita en su cabeza.

E incluso podrían tener un perro, estaba seguro que a Sam le encantaría la idea. Quizás, aún podían arreglar todo y las cacerías quedarían en un remoto pasado que solo tocarían en el lecho de muerte de John, cuando éste les pidiera disculpas en sus últimos minutos.

Un ruido llamó su atención y el rubio abrió los ojos somnoliento antes de parpadear un poco mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Papá…?

Esa voz rasposa y un tanto infantil, lo remontó a esos días en que aún tenía a Mary a su lado y su mayor problema era tener que hacer horas extras en el trabajo. Se quedó mirando a su hijo y fue como volver en el tiempo, cuando Dean aún era su pequeño y corría a su lado cada vez que tenía miedo.

-Mmm...-Pero la vida jamás había sido benevolente por él y no comenzaría ahora- Me quedé dormido…

-Te he dicho muchas veces que vayas a la habitación y no uses el sillón.

Esas esmeraldas se quedaron fijas en él durante unos segundos, como si esperaran algo más antes de que el rubio se levantara dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento, señor.

Y esa simple palabra "señor" terminó por destrozar todos sus anhelos, todos sus sueños. ¿A quién engañaba? Una vez que entras al mundo de la cacería, no tienes formas de salir. No habría familia feliz, ni una casa fija, una cena todos los días, ni un trabajo común, ni siquiera un maldito perro. Esa jamás seria su vida y tampoco la que podría darle a sus hijos porque él sabía que todo eso, no era más que una ilusión, ya no tenía casa, no había cena, ni perro y si aún tenía "familia" era porque Dean se esforzaba de formas inimaginables para mantenerlos unidos pero John jamás diría algo al respecto. El ruido de su teléfono lo hizo reaccionar y respondió dándole la espalda al menor, ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? Por alguna extraña razón, parecía empeñado en colocar una distancia entre el rubio y él, como si sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de mantenerlo alejado, como si el solo mirarlo, no hacía más que recordarle la vida que jamás iba a tener, su feliz pasado que nunca regresaría y le fue cruelmente arrebatado.

-¿Ocurrió algo señor?

John guardó su teléfono serio mientras miraba a su hijo, preguntándose como hacía para adivinar cuando le ocurría algo. Desde muy pequeño que parecía ser capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto y era en esas ocasiones, donde se sentía muy mal porque las cosas se encontraran así.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Una cacería?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, regresaré en cuanto pueda.

Fue a la habitación para tomar su bolso y le dirigió una última mirada a su hijo mayor, quien parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo que John ya sabía.

-Ya me voy.

-Si señor…

Conocía tan bien esa mirada, ¿Cuántas veces Dean la había tenido en el pasado? ¿Cuántas veces fue acompañada de esas manitos temblorosas que parecían querer aferrarse a él? Porque antes, su pequeño suplicaba silenciosamente, con todo su cuerpo, que no se fuera, que no lo dejara solo pero con el tiempo, el rubio controló sus pies inquietos que lo buscaban, sus manos temblorosas que querían retenerlo y todo lo que quedaba, era esa mirada casi suplicante que no conseguía disimular del todo.

Tiró su bolso a los asientos traseros y subió al auto manteniendo las manos sobre el volante. Dean lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Él sabía que no recibiría el premio al padre del año, ni siquiera se consideraba una medianamente bueno. Por unos segundos pasó por su cabeza la idea de quedarse pero la descartó rápidamente, luego de unas semanas inmóvil, por fin tenía una pista concreta sobre ojos amarillos y a esas alturas, ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Con una última mirada de reojo, John condujo para alejarse calle abajo. Manteniendo la vista en el espejo lateral y en la silueta de su primogénito que se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta que desapareció.

Quizás ya era tarde para cumplir todos sus anhelos pero tenía muy claro que esa cacería debía llevarla a cabo solo. Jamás se comportó como un verdadero padre con sus hijos, especialmente con Dean. Jamás fue capaz de darle lo que realmente necesitaba y deseaba. El rubio había estado todos esos años solo, así que dejarlo ahora para cumplir su venganza y matar a ojos amarillos por su cuenta, no haría ninguna diferencia.

**"**_Dos errores no hacen un acierto_" dijo la voz en su cabeza, y John lo sabía pero era todo lo que podía hacer.


End file.
